


Truths

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [32]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Justin, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Series, Smut, Submissive Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a surprising truth is revealed to Justin, he soon finds more of Brian revealed to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

“Justin?”

From somewhere far away, Brian is calling his name. Justin rouses from the deep, dreamy spell he succumbed to earlier and lifts his head. Brian is lying next to him, propped on his side, with a trace of concern in his gaze.

As Justin rolls onto his side, Brian touches his hip and strokes it gently. “Are you okay?”

“Okay?” Justin laughs giddily. “I’m better than okay.”

“You were out of it for a while.”

“It was pretty intense.” Justin grins and nudges his foot against Brian’s. “I know this goes without saying, but… well done. _Very_ well done.”

“You’re not…” Brian’s hand slips further down, to the red and swollen flesh of his buttocks and thighs. “… hurt… are you?”

“Well, yeah…” Justin eases away from Brian’s touch - though it’s gentle, it still stings. “But that’s all part of the fun.”

Brian smiles and sits up to reach for the nightstand. Justin watches as he fetches the lotion - the cucumber and aloe one that Justin does so love at times like these - and flops back down onto his front. He smiles into his pillow as Brian starts massaging the lotion into his sore flesh. After spending most of the evening under Brian’s control and discipline, it’s nice to return to an atmosphere of overt comfort and care.

For a while, that’s all there is – Brian massaging him, soothing his stung flesh, and peppering tender kisses to his lower back. It’s incredibly soothing. Then, as he continues to treat Justin to an incredibly indulgent massage, Brian asks with intrigue, “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Being tied up.” Brian brushes his lips over Justin’s earlobe and then nips at it. “Being dominated.”

“Why are you asking me? You’ve done it.”

“I’ve dominated, I haven’t _been_ dominated.”

That catches Justin off-guard. He turns over to face Brian and says slowly, “But you told me…”

Brian snorts and eyes Justin with clear amusement. “Who exactly do you think I would have allowed to tie me up and dominate me? One of my many other serious boyfriends?”

“Brian,” Justin says, as he struggles to muddle through what Brian is admitting to, “The first time we ever did anything like this, I remember exactly what we talked about. I said, ‘Have you ever been tied up?’, to which you replied, ‘Sure, once or twice’. And then I asked you if you liked it or not, and you said, ‘It’s not really my thing’. I _remember,_ you _said_ that!”

As a frown forms on his face, Brian sets the tub of lotion aside and settles against the headboard. “Did I say that?”

With increasing frustration, Justin insists, “Yes!”

For a moment, Brian looks genuinely confused. Then he snorts and admits, “That was bullshit.”

Justin’s jaw drops. He glares at Brian and demands, “And why, _exactly,_ did you tell me that if it wasn’t true?”

Brian merely shrugs and suggests, “It was probably an impulsive response. I doubt I planned on lying to you; it probably just came out.”

“How fucking lovely,” Justin snaps. 

Though his temper is rising, Brian is comparatively calm. Oh so casually, he says,  “For the sake of setting the record straight: no, I’ve never been dominated. Not unless we’re including your notoriously bossy behaviours in bed.”

“We’re not,” Justin says shortly. “I mean _actual_ domination! Which apparently, despite your previous claims, you haven’t experienced.”

With a small burst of laughter, Brian remarks, “Don’t get all in a huff about it, Sunshine.”

It’s too late for that - Justin is already in a huff. He pulls right away from Brian and accuses hotly, “I can’t believe you! You’re such a liar!”

“Are you mad that I lied?” Brian chuckles. “Or are you mad that it took you this long to figure it out?”

Justin pauses to give that some thought and then sulks, “Both. Mostly the latter, I suppose.”

He falls silent and sulks a bit more. It _is_ mostly the latter, but the lie itself is hurtful too. It doesn’t help when Brian dissolves into laughter and collapses back amongst the pillows, practically cackling.

Justin turns around to face Brian fully and smacks his arm. “Cut it out!”

“How long has it been?” Brian snorts. “Seven years?”

“I’m sorry I took your word for it,” Justin retorts drily. “How awful of me - listening to you and subsequently respecting your apparent boundaries in bed.”

“That’s all well and good. In fact, I’m grateful for it. But really, Sunshine… I thought you _knew.”_ Brian peers at him curiously. “I would have thought you’d have figured it out.”

“Well, I didn’t.” Justin tosses a filthy look at Brian and then gets out of bed. “I’m going to take a shower.”

He says it so icily that he assumes Brian will realise it’s not intended as an invitation. But Brian follows him anyway, which is ever so fucking frustrating. In retaliation, Justin ignores him as he goes to turn the shower on. He steps under the hot spray and keeps his back to Brian stubbornly.

As Brian joins him, he says, “I really thought you knew.”

Justin remains silent as Brian’s hand brushes down his back in one long, smooth, soothing stroke.

“You know me better than anyone,” Brian adds. In theory, it’s a sweet thing to say. In practise, it’s like hurling gasoline on the fire.

“Yeah,” Justin snaps, “Which is why it kind of hurts that you didn’t trust me.”

After a moment of silence, Brian muses, “Things were different back then.”

Then, a moment later, “We were different.”

That forces Justin to soften a bit. They _were_ different back then. Truly, the differences are many.

“You were seventeen,” Brian continues quietly. “And incredibly impressionable. Eager, too - you seemed ready to take on anything I suggested. Hell, I only ever had to mention something in passing, and you were practically begging to try it out.”

“Yeah, because I _trusted you.”_

Brian hums softly and kisses the back of Justin’s neck. “And I trusted you, to some extent.”

“‘To some extent’?!”

Steadfastly ignoring Justin’s outraged outburst, Brian continues, “But that didn’t necessarily mean I was ready to have a teenager tie me up.”

That catches Justin off-guard and diffuses his anger. He spins around to face Brian and promises urgently, “I would never have pushed you to do anything you didn’t want to do.”

“I know.” Brian shrugs. “Look, by ‘to some extent’ I meant… well, it wasn’t like it is now. Wouldn’t you say the same?”

 _Maybe,_ Justin thinks to himself. He compares his feelings then to his feelings now and concedes silently, _Probably._

He softens as Brian’s hands come to rest on his shoulders. Brian kneads his fingers gently along Justin’s flesh as he says, “Hell, I don’t know how to explain it… other than that things were different. I didn’t mean to lie to you – I didn’t even remember saying that until now. And truthfully, Sunshine, I’m surprised you didn’t have it figured it out. You seemed to have me pinned from day one… me and all my bullshit.”

That returns a smile to Justin’s face. It soon turns into a mischievous grin. “You mean, like…”

He adopts an absurdly low, gruff voice and mimics, “I don’t believe in love! I believe in fucking!”

Brian’s hands drop away from Justin’s shoulders and his eyes widen. “What the fuck is that voice?”

In his normal voice, Justin explains, “It’s my Brian Kinney voice.”

“You fucking little-”

Justin ignores Brian’s outrage. Re-assuming his Brian Kinney voice, he continues, “I don’t do ‘boyfriends’! Love is bullshit!”

He laughs as Brian wrestles him up against the tiled wall, but he doesn’t stop. Most wickedly, he mimics, “I don’t bottom for anyone, so don’t even think about it!”

Brian seems to give up on admonishing Justin and wrestling him; instead, he grabs Justin’s face in his hands and silences him with a kiss. It’s the kind of kiss that could easily shut Justin up for an eternity, it’s so good. He melts into it and coils his arms tightly around Brian.

When, eventually, Brian pulls away, he gives Justin a look and mutters, “Asshole.”

Justin grins at him. “You love it.”

That earns him another smack to his ass, which makes Justin yelp. Brian grabs his shoulders and turns him around to face the shower. As Justin dips his head under the spray, Brian grabs the soap and lathers his hands up.

Whilst massaging Justin’s shoulders, Brian points out, “You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what… oh. Being dominated.”

“Yeah.” Brian’s soapy hands dip down to caress Justin’s lower back. “Tell me what it’s like.”

As he leans into Brian’s sinfully satisfying touch, Justin tries to think of how to best describe it. He navigates through the flood of emotions he felt earlier and describes them to Brian: the thrill of it all, the satisfaction embedded in turning himself over to Brian’s authority. There’s _so_ much satisfaction to be found – droves of it, in fact – because in turning himself over to Brian, he’s inviting infinite indulgence. And then in tandem with that, there’s the occasional traces of uncertainty, insecurity, self-consciousness… and how inevitably, they’re all resolved by remembering that it’s Brian who he’s with.

“The sense of trust is…” Justin trails off into a thoughtful silence for a spell. “Well, all the rest of it is so intoxicating. The trust is like a port in the storm. It’s something to hold onto; something I can be sure of. It’s incredible. It’s so many things, all at once, and they work together to create this feeling… this feeling that I don’t even know how to describe. I’ve done better at portraying it in paintings. I don’t know if I’ve shown you them… I probably should.”

Brian reaches around to rinse the soap off his hands. Then he wraps his arms tightly around Justin’s middle and murmurs in his ear, “Please do.”

“I will,” Justin promises. He turns around and smiles at Brian. “So have I answered your question?”

“In a way,” Brian says, somewhat cryptically. His lips curl into a delicious smirk and his eyes glimmer. “Maybe I’d like to try it out.”

That stops Justin dead in his tracks. He can’t help but gape at Brian. “You want me to…?”

“I’ll try anything once,” Brian says simply. Then he flashes a grin at Justin. “Feel up to the task?”

It takes a moment for Justin to recover from his shock. When he does, he laughs a little. “Well, I am ‘notoriously bossy’ in bed… it shouldn’t be too much of a stretch.”

Brian laughs and, before wrenching Justin close for a kiss, remarks, “I wouldn’t think so.”

*

The next day, they meet at a bar for lunch. Justin manages to steal the last remaining seats by the window that looks out onto Eighth Ave. Once their food and drinks arrive, they divide time between chatting, dining, and watching the activity on the avenue.

Soon enough, their focus shifts to the night ahead. Justin’s heartrate accelerates as he thinks what it might be like. He may be notoriously bossy, but it’s a fairly far cry from outright dominance. Plus, the intricacies of it are still unclear.

Keen to clarify, Justin asks, “Are there any boundaries I should know about?”

With a hint of laughter, Brian quips, “Boundaries? What are those?”

“Brian,” Justin says, whilst rolling his eyes, “You have boundaries.”

“Not really.” Brian shrugs. “If I do, they’re the same as yours.”

Since he’s apparently being stonewalled, Justin tries a different approach. He recalls their first venture from all those years ago and recites, “I want you to feel comfortable. I need both of us to be sure of my role.”

Brian eyeballs him and complains sullenly, “Don’t quote me back to me.”

“I figured you’d listen to you,” Justin chuckles.

It takes a while, but eventually Brian concedes, “I suppose we may have some differing tastes.”

Justin waits to hear more but apparently that’s where the concession ends. He supposes he can fill in the blanks; he thinks of what little insight he has into Brian’s past and wonders if that might be relevant here. Uneasily, he suggests, “The discipline stuff? Is that…?”

“Yeah.” Brian looks away, out the window, towards a stream of cyclists headed uptown. His expression gives nothing away, nor does his voice as he says, “I suppose that’s not to my tastes.”

Justin tries not to feel dismayed by the blankness that Brian has assumed. He takes Brian’s hand and squeezes it. “Then it’s not to mine. I doubt it would be anyway.”

Brian seems to force a smile. He pairs it with a small nod and then returns to his meal.

That’s probably supposed to signal an ending to the conversation, but Justin doesn’t want to do away with the subject matter quite so quickly. He knows what response he’s likely to get but he’d hate himself if he didn’t try. He strokes his fingers along the inside of Brian’s wrist and asks, “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Brian looks at him with that same blank expression. “I know.”

There’s a strong sense of finality to those two words. Now it’s Justin’s turn to force a smile; he gives Brian’s hand one more squeeze and then lets it go.

“Tell me about your presentation,” he urges, though truthfully, that’s not what he wants to be hearing about. But if Brian won’t talk, then what else is there to do but move on?

*

After lunch, Justin returns to his studio and works with great intensity for the rest of the afternoon. By early evening, there’s a swell of pain in his lower back that won’t quit bugging him. So home he goes, where he draws himself a gloriously hot bath to help soothe the pain.

When Brian returns home, Justin calls out and waits for him. As Brian enters the bathroom, he smiles at Justin. “You look relaxed.”

“I was at the studio all afternoon. My back was killing me.”

“Someone’s getting old,” Brian teases as he undresses.

Justin grins and teases right back, “If I’m old, what does that make you?”

“Watch it,” Brian warns. Then, with a kind smile, he asks, “Feeling better?”

“Much,” Justin says with a nod. He returns Brian’s smile and requests, “Come here.”

Brian gets into the tub and reclines against Justin. After pressing a kiss to Brian’s temple, Justin asks, “Good day?”

“Great. The pitch went really well.”

“I knew it would.” Justin kisses him again and then loops his arms around Brian. “So… do you still want to?”

“Yes.” Brian smirks. “I just hope you’re up to the task, Sunshine.”

Justin grins and then nuzzles into Brian’s hair. With ever-heightening confidence, he assures Brian, “Oh, I’m up to it.”

*

“What’s in your bag of goodies?”

As he exits the walk-in with a satin bag, Justin grins wickedly at Brian and teases, “Wait and see.”

“How very intriguing,” Brian drawls with a smile. He arches an eyebrow at Justin and then returns to lounging lazily on the bed.

Justin climbs onto the bed and straddles Brian.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Pleased, Justin draws the red silk rope out of the bag and reaches up to gently bind Brian’s wrists. He checks the bonds twice to make sure they’re not too tight. There’s a flicker of nervousness within him; though they’ve toyed with him playing a sort of dominant role at times, those experiences have been fleeting. This is so much more involved. He wants to get it right.

Once the rope is properly secured to the headboard, Justin runs his hands down Brian’s arms and asks, “Okay?”

“I’m not a delicate little virgin,” Brian snarks, “So quit treating me like one.”

Justin gives him a look and, once again, recites Brian back to Brian: “As the dom in this situation, it’s my responsibility to take care of you.”

Brian rolls his eyes, but nonetheless confirms, “Yes, I’m okay.”

Justin smiles and gives his arms a soft squeeze. “Now, I know you have a certain… passion, shall we say… for pushing your limits. But please don’t. Not now. Not tonight. If it’s too much, if it’s not right… say so. If not for your sake, then for mine. Please.”

“Okay,” Brian says softly. He smiles tenderly at Justin. “I will.”

“Thank you.” Justin touches their lips together in the faintest of kisses. Then he grabs the bag and draws out the red satin blindfold. He smiles as Brian angles his head up, and then fits the blindfold comfortably for him.

It’s a strange sight, seeing Brian beneath him, tied up and blindfolded. Justin remembers the first time he was in this position and how he trembled so, due to a potent blend of excitement and trepidation. He touches his hands to Brian’s sides, half-expecting to feel a slight tremble, but Brian is still and seemingly serene.

That makes sense. Brian isn’t seventeen. _Far from it, in fact,_ Justin thinks cheekily, whilst laughing inwardly. At almost thirty-six, he’s bound to be more confident. Plus, this isn’t a new relationship anymore. They’ve known each other for seven years.

Justin wonders what might have happened if he’d realised the truth sooner. Would Brian have been willing to submit before tonight? Could this have happened years ago?

He supposes it’s not important. The point is that it’s happening now. Brian is spread out before him; his for the taking.

The flicker of nervousness turns into a rush of excitement.

Justin pulls away and eyes Brian’s legs, which currently remain unbound. He runs his fingers around the curve of Brian’s upper thigh as he contemplates whether to bind them or not. The first time Brian tied him up, it was just his wrists that were bound. It wasn’t until the second time that Justin had both his arms and legs restricted. He remembers the sensation - he felt as though he had succumbed completely, like he belonged to Brian in every sense. He wonders if Brian would like to experience that same sense of submission.

 _Maybe next time,_ he resolves. It’s not that he wants to treat Brian like some ‘delicate little virgin’; it’s only that Justin wants to do this right. Going slow seems like the best way forward.

And so slowly he goes. Justin starts with light little touches – a graze of his fingers over Brian’s most sensitive spots. He bites back a laugh when he traces his index finger over Brian’s knee, which predictably makes Brian squirm. 

Amused, Justin goes again and tickles in between Brian’s toes. Brian jumps and complains, “Quit it.”

Justin assumes a solemn tone. “Who’s in charge here?”

After a beat, Brian replies, “You are.”

“Damn right,” Justin murmurs. He eyes Brian thoughtfully for a moment and then commands, “Spread your legs.”

It’s thrilling to watch Brian comply. Justin chases that feeling fervently. 

“Don’t move,” he orders. 

That’s a lot to ask of Brian, but he doesn’t seem fazed by the instruction. He remains perfectly still and doesn’t shown any signs of dissent. Intrigued, Justin decides to test him; he grasps Brian’s ankles in his hands and pins them to the bed. After holding them firm for a few seconds, he slides his hands up, up, up, until they’re plastered to the innermost point of Brian’s upper thighs. Ordinarily, this would result in Brian thrusting upwards to demand more. But he doesn’t. Other than the slow rise and fall of his chest, Brian is entirely still.

Justin moves away and hangs back. He watches Brian silently for a while, taking in every last minute detail. He  _always_ appreciates Brian’s beauty, but rarely does he get to appreciate it like this.

It’s not long before said appreciating gets to be too much. Justin returns to bed and, once again, slides his hands up the lengths of Brian’s legs. It’s a strange thing: touching Brian and not being touched in return. Justin almost misses his handsy partner, but then he thinks of all the possibilities that are spread out in front of him. Excitement consumes him. He needs to indulge it, and soon at that.

Justin takes Brian’s cock in his left hand and begins to stroke it slowly. Up and down his hand goes, each stroke very measured. Once more, he takes the time to appreciate all of the little details that he mightn’t usually notice.

As his artist’s eye scans Brian’s perfect form, Justin smiles to himself. Brian’s breathing has quickened and his hands have curled into tense fists. His frustration is clear, and it’s oh-so-satisfying.

“You’re not to come,” Justin says firmly. “You’re to wait for my permission.”

“I figured,” Brian snarks. His mouth twists a little, as though he feels guilty for that slip.

“Brian.” Justin stops stroking. He squeezes the base of Brian’s cock firmly as he explains, “If you can’t behave, you won’t get to come at all.”

Brian swallows. “Yes… sir.”

Justin is so taken aback that he almost bites his own tongue off. He feels a rush of power and pride. That is, until, Brian smirks and quips, “You liked that, didn’t you?”

“Shut up,” Justin laughs. “Or I’ll spend the rest of the night tickling you.”

With mock horror, Brian retorts, “Don’t make me pull the safe word on you.”

Still chuckling, Justin dips down to kiss Brian’s stomach. He nuzzles into the soft skin and murmurs happily, then proceeds with stroking Brian’s cock. As it throbs against his palm, deliciously hot and temptingly hard, Justin hears Brian bite back a groan. He speeds up the motion as he says encouragingly, “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.”

Then, to reinforce the point, he lowers his head again and takes Brian into his mouth. The only thing more pleasing than getting to taste Brian is hearing him moan. It’s such a delicious sound. Justin desperately wants more of that.

For some time, he continues on with simultaneously pleasing and teasing Brian, perhaps to the point of it being torturous. Every time Brian gets close to coming, Justin pulls away, or slows right down, or forces a delay by firmly squeezing the base of his cock. After a while, Brian is practically begging for release. He doesn’t say so but his moans and groans and urgent calls of Justin’s name make his need clearly known.

Justin doesn’t indulge him – not yet. He has other plans that need to be seen to first. After bringing Brian right to the edge once again, Justin pulls away and goes to grab the bag of goodies. He rifles through it and retrieves the bottle of lube and his favourite butt plug - the plum-coloured one that vibrates. He touches its smooth tip to Brian’s thigh and drags it over his flesh in a series of spirals.  _That_ draws a tremble from Brian. He seems to be fighting the urge to arch up; perhaps he has been for some time, but now the strain is starting to show. Justin resolves to help ease that strain - he sets the plug aside and pulls Brian’s left leg to rest against his shoulder. Then, after slicking his fingers with lube, Justin starts to prep Brian for the plug.

He opens him up slowly, so slowly that Brian begins to unravel. His breathing is coming in and out very quickly and he’s twisting slightly amongst the sheets. Justin decides to forgive that – he even lets it slide when Brian pushes against his hand, urging his fingers deeper. How can he _not_ forgive that? It’s too hot for words. Justin slides his fingers in as deep as they’ll go and crooks them cleverly. He grins as Brian cries out. It’s such a satisfying sound.

“More,” Brian demands roughly.

Justin hums thoughtfully and removes his fingers. “Excuse me?”

“Fuck,” Brian snaps. He takes a deep breath and then amends, “More, _please.”_

Justin grins and grabs the plug. He watches hungrily as he pushes it into Brian slowly; it’s a gorgeous sight, the way Brian’s mouth curves wide as he gasps. Justin gives him a moment to get used to it and then he orders, “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me with it,” Brian growls.

“Hmm…” Justin grabs the base of the plug and toys with sliding it in and out, in and out, and then twisting it gently. Brian groans approvingly, but it cuts off when Justin stops.

“Justin,” Brian says with a clear note of pleading.

“Patience,” Justin insists stubbornly.

“Fuck,” Brian hisses, which very nearly makes Justin laugh. Although he seems to be enjoying this immensely, it’s clear that the role of submissive is not one to which Brian is ideally suited. Still – he’s been better behaved than Justin had expected. As a reward, he pushes the plug back in and flicks the switch. As it begins to vibrate, Brian groans long and loud. “ _Oh, **fuck.”**_

Justin moves away and lies down parallel to Brian. He takes his cock in hand and strokes it gently as he watches Brian writhe and moan. He supposes he ought to give up on instructing Brian not to move – that’s likely way too much to ask. But as regards the other rule – to not come until instructed – Justin is sticking to his guns. 

When he catches Brian getting close, he picks himself up and goes to straddle Brian’s thighs. Justin pins him down and reminds him, “You’ll come when I say so.”

Brian moans softly and licks his lips. Justin switches the plug to a lower vibration and grins as Brian bucks his hips up needily.

“Do you want more?”

“No.” Brian squirms and swallows. “I _need_ more.”

Justin doesn’t say anything. He hangs back and enjoys watching Brian, whilst readying himself to give Brian ‘more’.

Once he’s ready, Justin grabs a condom and rolls it onto Brian’s dick. Without any further delay, he gets on top and guides Brian inside him. As he sinks down, taking Brian in, he moans with satisfaction.

 _“Yes,”_ Brian growls. His arms flex, as though he’s desperate to put them to use. 

He seems desperate for a lot of things, in fact - more physical contact, more indulgence, and of course, to be permitted to come. 

But Brian will simply have to wait. Although he might be right on the edge and ready to finish, Justin isn’t anywhere near that point. He’s quite content to draw things out for some time yet.

It’s plainly apparent that Brian is struggling to keep from coming – and a struggle it must be, what with Justin riding his cock and the plug still vibrating inside him. Justin sympathises somewhat, but he also feels that this is fair play considering all the times Brian has tortured him like this.

And so he continues riding Brian, slowly at first, but picking up the pace as time goes on. Once the pace has reached a furious intensity, Brian speaks up.

“I have to see you,” he urges. Then, after a pause, he amends dutifully, “May I see you?”

The subservience threaded through that request surprises and pleases Justin. He angles in so that he can remove the blindfold. Once it’s gone, Brian blinks up at him. They share a grin and then Justin continues riding him. It’s peculiar, being in this position and not having Brian grabbing his ass or pawing at him. Justin almost misses it – but honestly, the sight of Brian bound below him is a decent substitute. He looks so beautiful like that. It may be new, but it’s certainly something Justin could get used to.

He wonders if there will be a next time - if this is something that Brian would want to happen again. He hopes so. There’s so much more potential to be explored that they won’t get to cover tonight. After all, he vowed to take this first foray slowly and easily. For Brian’s sake and for his, given that it’s such different territory for both of them.

Plus, there’s no time to cover additional ground. Justin is right on the edge and ready to give in. Not only does he want to come – he wants to see Brian come. He wants to feel it. He’s craving that moment of mutual satisfaction and he’s thrilled to know it’s within his control.

Justin plants his hands on Brian’s chest and sinks down onto his cock, taking all of him in. With a groan, he grinds back and forth desperately, savouring how perfectly Brian fills him. As he continues to grind, he orders, “Come with me.”

With immense relief, Brian cries, “Yes, fuck, _yes_ …”

Justin cries out as he feels Brian’s body arch up beneath him. He can feel Brian’s cock pulsing deep inside him with urgent, pleasing throbs. Somewhere amidst all of that, he grabs his own cock and pumps it quickly. With a long moan, he shoots all over himself and Brian. 

Sated, he collapses on top of Brian in a boneless heap. He listens to Brian as his breathing slows and murmurs, “That was good.” 

“That was _so_ fucking good.”

Justin smiles at Brian’s emphatic praise. He rolls off to one side and stares up at the ceiling as he gathers himself. Once his head is clear, he starts to tend to Brian. First, he switches the plug off and carefully removes it. Next, he gets rid of the condom. Then, he grabs a handful of tissues and cleans both of them up.

Lastly, Justin focuses on being there for Brian. He has always loved this part - the after care. It’s almost as good as the sex itself.

After untying Brian, Justin curls up beside him, cups his face in both hands, and kisses him. Brian moans a little and sinks into it. Justin moves in closer, until there’s not a scrap of space between them, and continues the kiss with fervour.

As is tradition, he asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Brian confirms. He smiles and adds boastfully, “I’ve taught you well, Sunshine.”

“You have,” Justin agrees. He touches his left hand to Brian’s forearm and angles it to inspect his wrists. “Sore?”

“A bit.”

“Mmm,” Justin hums sympathetically. He grabs the bag again and draws out the tube of jasmine and geranium lotion. He squeezes out a dollop and starts massaging Brian’s wrists. “So… answer me truthfully. Is it for you?”

“There was once a time where I wouldn’t have thought so,” Brian admits, arching an eyebrow. “But now? With you? Yes. Fuck, yes.”

Justin beams with a hell of a lot of pride. Brian grins back and kisses him quickly. “Although… cards on the table; I do prefer the dominant role.”

“And I prefer the submissive role,” Justin admits. “But this was fun for a change.”

“It was.”

Justin takes pleasure in the obvious satisfaction in Brian’s tone. He nudges Brian, guiding him to turn onto his side, and then curls up behind him. He wraps his arms around Brian and holds him very, very close.

He remembers it being this way after his first time. He was trembling at the end as much as he was at the start, if not more so. But those trembles soon came to a halt when Brian pulled him into a secure embrace. It was such a wonderful feeling, truly.

As Justin considers where they were then versus where they are now, he buries his face against the back of Brian’s neck and breathes in his partner’s familiar scent. For all the things that have changed, some things remain the same. Justin is glad of those things. Then again, he’s also grateful for how they’ve changed. How they’ve grown.

Because the truth is, things are different. They’re different. Stronger. Closer. Happier.

Happier, perhaps, than either of them could have ever hoped for.

**The End**


End file.
